


Give Me Everything

by kaylaber1



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but also like, i hope you like fluff, very fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: These things don't come easy to John Bender.





	Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The B in John Bender stands for Bisexual

John Bender can't help but laugh. He should've seen it earlier. Really, it was obvious from the start of that Saturday detention that this was exactly where he'd end up. Why else would he have focused in so hard on him? I mean, yeah, he seemed like an easy target, but Andy and Claire were far easier. So why else would he have focused on Brian Johnson? Same reason he'd focused on Claire Standish, really. Besides, Brian never got as upset as Claire. To this day, Bender still had no clue if the guy didn't care that he was being made fun of, or couldn't tell. Either way, the fact that almost nothing Bender could say phased him was... sexy? It didn't make it any less weird for him, or any less frightening.

Brian's fingers run through his hair, his caress soft and affectionate. Bender's not used to anyone being this gentle with him. He still flinches every time Brian raises a hand to touch him, even when it's soft like this. He can't help it. It's ingrained in him as surely and as deeply as the ability to read; people didn't touch him unless it was to hit him. But Brian never asks him about it, thank god. Bender doesn't want to explain any more than he already has. His past didn't necessarily make for pleasant conversation. He listens to the rhythmic sound of Brian's heart hammering in his chest, head pressed comfortably against his pecs. Moments like this were becoming more frequent as time wore on; the two of them laid out on Brian's bed, limbs tangled, listening to the sound of each other's breathing. Bender's never spent this much time fully clothed with someone.

Funny thing is, he can't remember how they got to this point. I mean, sure, he remembers who kissed who, and where, and how long ago. He remembers every time Brian's touched him, every shitty joke Brian's laughed at, every stupid shop project he's helped him with, every history assignment Brian's walked him through, every time he's snuck in through Brian's window in the middle of the night, but what he can't recall is when it started to be...more. Maybe it always had been and he was just too dumb to notice. And Brian? Brian never questioned any of it. When John showed up under his window at 3 am, he pulled him in every time, only ever asking him to keep his voice down so that his parents didn't hear. When John had declared they were cutting history to go to the movies, Brian just smiled and told him he'd pick up their homework the next day. When John grabbed him by the scarf and tugged him down to kiss him outside that 7-11 at midnight, lips chapped from the cold and heart racing in his chest, Brian only froze for a moment before putting his hands on his hips and kissing him back.

He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this. He'd been nothing but an obnoxious ass. Hell, he _was_ nothing but an obnoxious ass. John Bender didn't deserve any of Brian Johnson's patience, or his soft and gentle hands, or his adoring gaze, or his dopey smiles. He sighs against him, burying his face in Brian's sweatshirt, fingers twisting into the material forcefully. Above him, Brian's hand freezes in his hair.

"....John?" He asks, and Bender can feel the rumble of his voice in his chest.

"What?"

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Nothin' " He replies forcefully.

"Yeah, right." Brian mutters under his breath.

Bender picks his head up, resting his chin on Brian's chest so that he can look him in the eyes.

"Now Brian-" He starts, voice patronizing. "How can you expect anyone to understand you if you mumble all the time? Speak clearly."

"I said 'Yeah, right'." Brian repeats, smile finding its way to his face.

"You don't believe me?!" Bender gasps in false disgrace.

"No, I don't, _John_." Brian's had just enough time to figure out that calling Bender by his first name was the boy's weakness. Sure enough, he cracks a crooked smile from his perch on Brian's chest.

"I'm hurt."

"Oh, _sure_ you are." He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Brian's hand comes to cup the side of John's face, thumb brushing softly against his cheek. Affectionate. John closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. "Now seriously. What's eatin' ya?"

"This. Us. You." The time for games and for bullshitting and for tiptoeing around the subject was over. Even if he did keep up the act, Bender had learned that Brian would drag it out of him sooner or later.

Brian frowns, trying to puzzle out exactly what the issue is before Bender can say it. It's a game of theirs, if an unintentional one. John gives as little as he can, and Brian the Brain picks him apart like a human sudoku puzzle. He likes the way Brian looks at him when he's trying to figure him out- The way his pale brows furrow and blue eyes search his for answers. In these moments, he feels like the most interesting thing in the world. Of course, this is an easy one. John's already given up more than he usually does, and before long, Brian's eyes meet his, fixing him with a melancholy stare.

"John...no." He says softly.

"Can ya blame me?" Bender counters, standing up suddenly. He can't sit still like this. Not with his mind racing. Not when he feels this bad. He begins pacing the room. "I mean, have you _met_ me? I'm a stupid, no-good stoner, with no redeemable characteristics! I'm awful! I can't even hold a fucking conversation without tearing somebody down! And I'm so goddamned _fake_ , Brian! I don't even know what it's like to act like a normal fucking person anymore! No one likes me and no one fucking _should!_ "

Bender's fist collides with a lineup of Star Trek action figures on Brian's dresser, sending them sprawling to the floor. He's not sure why he did that, but he does feel better afterwards. Calmer. It only leaves room for guilt to settle in. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have done any of this. they should've just parted ways that Saturday afternoon and never spoken to one another again. The way things were supposed to be.

"You forgot 'filled with unwarranted self loathing.' and 'prone to sudden outbursts'"

Bender whips around to look at him. Brian's seated on the bed, leaned against the wall and arms folded over his chest, one hand partially covering his mouth. He's not really looking at Bender. It's more like he's looking through him. Bender just stares back, caught thoroughly by surprise. Finally, he lets out something between a laugh and a scoff, plopping back down on the bed beside him.

"Right. Of course. Silly me. How could I forget?" He says sarcastically.

"Are you done?" Brian asks him, blue eyes meeting his with a tired gaze

"....Yeah. I'm done." Bender spits, tucking his knees to his chin and wrapping his arms around them.

Wordlessly, Brian puts an arm around his shoulders, pulling him back against him. Against his better judgement, John lets himself fall back against Brian's shoulder, still curled in on himself. One of Brian's hands returns to his hair, carding through the soft locks. It's comfortable. He doesn't deserve this, but god, does he want it, and ultimately, John Bender is selfish.

"You know that that's all bullshit, right?" Brian says, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and John honestly thinks he might cry. "I mean, yeah, there's some truth in there, but it's uh. It's really skewed."

"....I don't know. I can't tell anymore." And that's the most open he's ever been. Not just with Brian, but with anyone. There's a moment of comfortable silence between them, John listening, eyes closed, to the sound of Brian's breathing.

"I do." Brian says suddenly, breaking the calm of the moment.

" 'You do' what?"

"Like you."

It's said without hesitation or thought. A simple, matter of fact statement that still somehow manages to catch John by surprise. His eyes shoot open, and he moves so that he's facing Brian. For once, it's Bender who can't tell if he's being teased or not.

"I-I like you a lot, actually." Brian stutters out, his words faltering under Bender's scrutinizing stare. "I-I-I might even go so far as to say that I..."

"That you what, Brian?"

"Well, that I-I love you, John."

There it is. And there it hangs- heavily in the air between them. Brian's gotta be fucking with him. This has to be some sort of cruel joke. Revenge for everything that Bender's said and done to him. People didn't love John Bender. Not even his own fucking parents loved him, so why the hell would Brian?

"...You fucking with me?!" He says, threateningly. "You think you can just say shit like that and I'll roll over and-"

Brian cuts him off with a kiss, lips crushing desperately against his. It's the first time they've kissed since that night at the 7-11, and John's almost embarrassed at the fact that his first thought is that Brian doesn't taste like coca-cola slushy this time. Brian's lips are soft against his, his hands on either side of his face, holding him in place gently. He could break away if he wanted to. He could shove Brian to the ground and scurry back out the window, and not have to think about any of this. But he doesn't. Instead, he swings a leg over Brian's hips, straddling him to get a better angle, and he slides his tongue past his lips. They've never kissed like this before. Bender was too worried about cutting his mouth up on Brian's braces, but that's only a distant thought now, having been replaced by the burning need to have him closer. To have _more_ of him. Brian’s hands move to his waist, pulling John against him. He’s good at this; especially for a beginner, and by the time he pulls away John Bender is left more breathless than any girl has made him. He bows his head, chuckling softly.

”Alright. So you love me then.” Bender says, tone almost bitter. “Might I say that that is a terrible decision on your part?”

”You can say whatever you want, it’s not gonna make it any less true.”

”...So what is this, huh?” John asks, flipping his hair out of his face

”I dunno John.” Brian sighs, running his hand through his hair. His eyes are cast down towards the quilt.

”Well uh…” Bender’s hand flies to his mouth, biting at his thumbnail nervously. He’s sincerely out of his league here. Sure, he’d had girlfriends before, if they could be called that, but he’d never felt for any of them, and he was never in it for more than the sex. “What uh… what do you want it to be?”

”You really wanna know what I want?”

”Yes. I’m open to all suggestions.”

Brian sighs, seemingly unable to meet Bender’s gaze, and Bender can’t tell if he’s nervous or ashamed. He wouldn’t blame him for being ashamed. Hell, John would be ashamed to be in love with someone like him. He averts his own eyes, focusing instead on his thumbnail again.

”I want to be your boyfriend. I want to take you on stupid dates and hold your hand and share a basket of fries with you. I wanna kiss you in the halls and be gross like any normal high school couple.” Brian says, finally, and John can hear the desperation in his voice. It stirs something in him that he can’t quite put a name on.

”Well shit, is that all? I think we can manage that.” Bender shrugs

Brian’s eyes go wide, fixing him with a panicked stare.

”Are you _crazy_?! You do realize that this is _Shermer, Illinois_ we’re talking about, right? People will _talk_!”

”Eh, let ‘em talk. Whole school already knows I suck dick anyway. And who’s gonna argue with John Bender? The switchblade ain’t just for show, ya know.”

"Wh... John, are you serious right now?"

Bender's done with words. He's not good with them, and he's getting nowhere, so instead, he leans in and kisses him. It's deeper than their last. More confident. More comfortable. He's getting used to the feeling of Brian's lips against his own, and it's the best thing that's ever happened to him. When he pulls away, he places a smaller, gentler kiss on Brian's lips. Almost like a signature.

"Okay. He's serious." Brian says under his breath, eyes still fixed hungrily to Bender's lips. John can't help but smile.

"I'm always serious." Bender retorts, placing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. Boyfriend...He likes the sound of that.

"Of course you are." Brian says sarcastically. "Now are you staying the night or not? Because it's 2 in the morning and I really need to sleep."

Bender doesn't say anything. He just stands up and turns the light out, shedding his jeans and crawling under the blankets. Brian's arms wrap around his waist, and he curls around him, spooning him in the dark. Somewhere along the way, he'd lost his shirt. Brian's hand finds his under the blanket, and he grasps it firmly, twining their fingers together. John's never really held hands with anyone before, and it's... nice. Everything about this is nice.

"I love you too, Bri." He says to the darkened room, and the hand in his tightens in response, a sleepy, contented sigh let out against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if you liked this, be sure to leave a comment, because I'm thinking about a second chapter, but I'm not gonna bother if there's no interest, ya know? Thanks for reading!


End file.
